A Friend With A Plan
by Riikani
Summary: Contestshipping, one-shot. There's a contest and of course everyone we know participates, May Drew Solidad, Harley. There's also a Grand Ball afterwards, but Solidad has a plan, involving two coordinators


_Hey everybody, here's another one-shot. It will not be as sad as my last one, you know I'm not going to spoil anything, please just read the story and don't forget to review._

_This is dedicated to everyone of my reviewers, but I'd love to take out a few special ones._

_Legendaeries L-T ; for always responding on my PM's and always reviewing when I post something new._

_May and Drew Forever; you actually, reviewed on every one of my stories and every chapter. I Mean WOH._

_Swiftstarofthesingingwind: you're actually the one person who read the first of my stories and stayed with me all along._

_Of course I will upload soon more oneshots, I've got loads of them. In fact the heap with paper is so big, and then to think I have to typ all of that, well not bothering you guys with it..._

_ENJOY_

_--_

**A friend with a plan **

"And the winner is...Soledad!!" Lillian held the hand of the ginger-haired coordinator high up.

May smiled, sadly but still. The contest had ended, and Soledad won. It wasn't a official contest because it was being held for a festival, so it was actually just for fun.

May had also participated, but lost in the second round the first match. To Drew.

'Well, after all those years, he's still stronger than me', May thought and looked at Drew, who was looking sternly at the stage. He had lost to Soledad in the final.

May leaned back in the chair in the coordinator's Lounge when Lillian's face appeared on the screen; "…and since this is a festival's contest,. The party will go on, because tonight there is a grand ball. Lillian smiled; "everyone here can enter with their tickets or their participating-card. People from the outside are allowed but only when someone with a ticket or card takes them".

Lillian appeared full-screen and looked like she had forgotten something; "O yeah, I almost forgot, you're supposed to be dressed-up, so please come when looking your finest". And with that she finished her announcement, receiving an enormous applause from the audience.

"And, are you going?" a voice asked her. Surprised May turned around, and found herself looking into Drew's green eyes.

"Yeah, I think so, I've got nothing better to do anyway" she answered him. He smirked and turned around;

"I guess I'll see you tonight then" he said, tossing her a rose, and leaving May open-mouthed. ((A/N Is that even a word?? Well I just meant she had an open mouth)) Did he just left without remarking her about anything?

"Hey May, you did a great job today" a female voice said. May smiled; "You're the one to talk, you won!!"

Soledad waved her off; "Got anything to do?" May shook her head and laughed; "It was the contest I concentrated on actually"

Soledad pulled her off her chair;" Then now you do", she saw May's puzzled look and laughed; "I suppose you don't have a dress?"

May paled; she had forgotten she was supposed to come dressed up to the grand ball.

Soledad saw her face; "I buy you one".

"No that is way too generous!!" May responded shocked, but Soledad pulled her with her. "I give it to you under one condition", and she smiled; "If we go shopping together".

May laughed; "Then It's alright I guess, it way more fun with another female anyway"

-()-

"Nu-uh, that doesn't fit you either", Soledad leaned back in her chair and looked at May, who was showing her black dress when she had come out the dressing-room.

May sighed; this had been going on for two hours. "Why?"

Soledad folded her arms; "It's too dark, you're a colorful person, so you should dress like that", a sly grin appeared on her face. "And Drew won't notice you either in such a basic dress".

May flushed; "What! I'm not doing this because of Drew, we're just rivals!"

Soledad glared at her; "Have you forgotten what I told you years ago?" ((A/N Remember? It's the episode May meets Soledad, I think it was;'May, we Harley Drew'd ya' )) May blinked, "Of course I didn't"

Soledad leaned back again and smiled; "Why did you think Drew asked you if you came?" May decided it was a rhetorical question, but then the ownster of the shop jumped before her and grabbed May's hands.

"You should have told me it was about a boy...""It isn't", May muttered, "I've got so the perfect dress for you", and she disappeared in the back.

Soledad smiled to herself, she spoke with the ownster before and asked her if she would hold back a special dress until she told May about Drew.

Those two hours were just a waste of time since Soledad already had chosen the dress for May; she thought that between those two nothing had happened for too long.

"Here it is", the ownster of the shop came walking back with a wrapped up dress. May's eyes widened when she saw the beauty of it and stared at Soledad, who just nodded; "Try it on May", and when May came out the dressing room, Soledad knew nothing could go wrong from now on.

-()-

May told Ash, Max, and Brock she would be preparing for the ball and disappeared to her room.

She loosened her pigtails, an idea of Soledad, and started curling it.

The things Soledad said confused her a little bit and her mind wandered off on its own. True, she had become fond of Drew over the years, but she also knew he would never like her back; they were just rivals after all.

May sighed and continued dressing herself up; she still wanted to look at her best.

-()-

The Grand Ball was a huge success; almost everyone May knew was there; even Misty since Ash pushed his anticipation aside and asked her if she would come with him.

May saw Soledad cheerfully spinning around with Harley and seemed to be having lots of fun.

"Ok, everyone!" Lillian spoke from a stand, she was the hostess of the ball, "Could everybody who knows how to Waltz come to the middle of the floor?" surprisingly that were a lot of people.

"We're going to partner-Waltz, ((A/N Don't know if it exists and I frankly don't care; if it doesn't: now it does!!)) It's very simple; you dance with one partner and then you switch to another, so you'll be dancing with lots of people". Lillian explained, and signed to the orchestra to start the music.

It wasn't as half as bad as May thought and somewhere she was really glad her dad found it necessary for his kids to know how to dance.

She was actually having a great time, until the next partner swift anyway.

The green-haired boy made a bow to her (supposedly it was a part of the dance) and grabbed her hands; "Dance, May" he whispered in her ear.

Drew swallowed heavily; she looked so beautiful, her red dress fit her perfectly and the little diamonds in it sparkled every time she moved. They spinned as the dance forced them to.

Soledad smiled as she saw Drew and May dancing; it was a part of her plan after all. She knew Drew could dance and she'd called the Maple home to ask if May could. The only thing that was left to do was ask Lillian for this opportunity. And the M.C. agreed with Soledad's plan; she had also seen the sparks between them, on the battle-field when they were battling each other

Soledad thought that one little dance should be enough.

It was like dancing in heaven to Drew and May.

"This was the last partner-swift which means the Waltz has ended, please enjoy yourself the rest of the evening too".

May and Drew looked up; they didn't want the dance to end. It meant they would never dance again, after all, they were just rivals.

"Come with me, May" Drew said and pulled her with him to the balcony.

May gawked at the full moon; "It's beautiful!" she said.

Drew wasn't exactly looking at the moon, and he was trying to ignore the crunching feeling in his stomach. This weren't just fluttering Beautifly's, this were Beautifly's throwing a party.

"Not as beautiful as you", Drew said softly, and May turned her head surprised, looking in those puddles of green.

'Did he just said what I think he did?'.

Inside, the slow notes of a song were softly playing, and Drew held his hand; "Can I have this dance of you?"

May, still dazed by what he just said, nodded and grabbed his hand, It was a different song than last time; this was a real slow one.

Drew hoped it would last forever, and May on the other hand, still thought she was dreaming.

"Hey May", Drew suddenly spoke; "You know something funny?" Drew asked her and May pulled her head of his shoulder; "What is funny?"

Drew pulled his hands back, and held his face a few inches from hers; "I think I love you", and closed the remaining distance between them, pressing his lips softly on hers.

To Drew's surprise she didn't pull away, like he thought she would do; why would she like an arrogant jerk like him? Instead she deepened the kiss, folding her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart, May smiled sadly; "You know what even more funny?" May asked and Drew cocked an eyebrow; "Hm?" May looked up and smirked slightly, "I think I love you too", and closed her eyes when Drew pressed his lips on hers again.

-()-

"And, did you plan work, you think?" Lillian asked Soledad.

Soledad smiled, when she saw Drew and May coming from the balcony and leaving the building, holding hands.

"I'm sure it worked", Soledad said and the M.C. smiled when she saw the couple too.

--

_And done, I hope you guys understood it, because it was a bit unclear sometimes, to me at least. Well I guess you all know what I'm gonna say now, but I say it again._

_Please review, and don't flame me because of my bad English, It isn't my native language. Corrections are welcome but please don't flame about it. About other things you can flame, if you want to at least. (uhm except the OOC-ness, it's a bit too hard to avoid that)_

_Well, I guess I'll be seeing you with another story, and don't forget to read my other ones. Some of them are one-shots but others aren't._


End file.
